Scream Of The Death
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: Menggambarkan Tragedi Pembantaian Suku Kuruta oleh Genei Ryodan menurut imajinasi Author... XD R&R please... :)


**SCREAM OF THE DEATH ( HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION ONE SHOT STORY )**

HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION ONE SHOT STORY

**SCREAM OF THE DEATH**

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

Disclamer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Rate : T+

Genre : Angst / Tragedy / Hurt

Warning :

Kurapika Kuruta POV

Time Setting : Pembantaian Suku Kuruta oleh Genei Ryodan

Menggambarkan kejadian pembantaian Suku Kuruta menurut imajinasi Author ( Jadi pasti plot ceritanya jauh berbeda dari HXH Movie : Phantom Rouge) XD, mungkin sedikit sadis … :P

Cannon Fic yang diimajinasikan(?)...

Alur cerita yang aneh dan mungkin akan terdapat OOC dari Kurapika … XD

Okay... Wish you all will enjoy this … ^^v

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SCREAM OF THE DEATH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku membuka mataku ….

Tapi ….

Apa ini ?!

Di mana aku sekarang ?!

Kenapa aku tertidur di tempat ini ?!

Dan kenapa semuanya gelap ?!

Kukedipkan kedua mataku berulang kali dengan cepat …

Namun ….

Gelap …

Gelap gulita …

Aku tak bisa melihat apapun ….

Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping …

Membuka kedua bola mataku lebar-lebar …

Rasanya tetap sia-sia …

Yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan …

Tenanglah... Tenang …

Semua akan baik-baik saja …

Ucapku menghibur diri …

Mencoba untuk menepis semua ketakutan di benakku …

Aku bangkit dari tempatku berbaring perlahan …

Duduk meringkuk …

Merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding...

Kupeluk erat kedua lututku …

Sunyi …

Sepi …

Yang bisa kudengar saat ini …

Suara hembusan nafasku yang sedikit tersengal …

Debaran jantungku yang mulai berpacu cepat …

Perasaanku mulai tak enak …

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat …

Aku sulit bernafas …

Udara dingin menusuk tajam tubuhku …

Dadaku terasa sesak …

Sekujur tubuh dan seluruh tubuhku terasa ngilu …

Sakit …

Aku menggigil dalam ketakutan dalam kesendirian …

Ayah ?!

Ibu ?!

Aku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa …

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Tak ada jawaban …

Aku panik …

Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini ! pekikku

Samar-samar ...

Sebuah pintu tampak begitu saja di pandanganku …

Aku menghampirinya …

Perlahan meski dengan segudang keraguan …

Kusentuh pintu itu dengan tanganku yang mungil …

Dingin bagaikan es …

Aku meraba hampir seluruh bagian pintu …

Dapat kurasakan sebuah benda bundar …

Kenop pintu …

Aku memutarnya ..

Krek... krek …

Terkunci !

Aku kembali panik …

Aku marah …

Aku takut …

Pikiranku kacau ...

Berkali-kali ...

Kupukul pintu itu sekuat tenaga ..

Kutendang pintu itu dengan kakiku …

Aku berteriak …

Tapi tak terjadi apapun …

Aku mundur 1 meter ke belakang …

kembali berlari ke arah pintu itu …

Lalu mengadu tubuh kecilku dengannya ...

Sekali … Dua kali … Tiga kali …

Tujuh kali …

Braak !

Pintu itu terbuka …

Aku meluncur keluar ruangan itu …

Luka lebam dan luka memar di sekujur tubuhku …

Harga yang harus kubayar demi kebebasanku …

Aku sedikit lega …

Kini bisa kurasakan angin sepoi menembus tubuhku ...

Aroma tanah basah dan aroma khas pohon pinus tercium olehku…

tapi di sekitarku semua masih nampak tak begitu jelas …

Meski begitu ...

Aku rasa , aku tahu tempat ini …

Hutan Pinus dekat kediaman Suku Kuruta …

Kenapa aku di sini ?

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu …

Yah, aku masih bermain di halaman rumah …

Bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku …

Tertawa bersama Ayah dan Ibuku …

Tapi … tapi …

Ada apa ini ?

Aku harus mencari mereka !

Menemukan mereka !

Kukumpulkan keberanianku …

Aku berjalan perlahan …

Melewati satu demi satu pohon pinus di hutan …

Aku tak tahu ke mana aku berjalan …

Aku hanya berharap …

Takdir menuntunku ke arah yang benar …

Gelap …

Sunyi …

Sepi …

Mencekam …

Aku terus berjalan, meski …

Dinginnya udara malam menyayat tubuhku …

Ayah ?! Ibu ?! Pairo ?! Kalian di mana ?

Air mataku meleleh …

Memikirkan apa jadinya diriku tanpa mereka …

Aku berharap …

Setitik cahaya , setitik harapan datang menghampiriku …

Menerangi jalanku ...

Menuntunku pada mereka …

Plap ..

Cahaya ! Harapan !

Kuusap mataku beberapa kali …

kukedipkan mataku dengan cepat …

memicingkan mataku …

memastikan cahaya yang kulihat …

Aku senang …

Tanpa pikir panjang …

Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa …

Menghampiri arah cahaya itu …

Aku semakin dekat dan semakin dekat …

Harapan ?

Salah !

Aku salah …

Kegelapan bukan berarti keputus asaan.

Cahaya bukan berarti harapan …

Nyatanya …

Sumber cahaya tempatku berdiri sekarang ..

membuatku bergidik ngeri …

Cairan pekat berwarna merah …

mengalir perlahan ke arahku …

menyentuh kakiku …

Di hadapanku …

Tubuh paman, bibi, teman-temanku …

tergolek lemah tak berdaya …

Wajah mereka yang ketakutan …

Pucat pasi dihias darah segar ...

Mata mereka yang terbelalak lebar …

menggambarkan kemarahan di samping ketidak berdayaan …

Mata merah …

Semerah warna kulit mereka yang basah oleh darah …

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6… 7... 8... 9... 10… 11... 12... 13...

13 orang berdiri tegak di antara tubuh-tubuh anggota Kuruta…

sangat jelas kulihat mereka …

Laba- Laba berkaki 12 …

Tanpa rasa kasihan ...

Tanpa ampun …

membantai keluarga dan teman-temanku …

Di hadapanku …

Tanpa ekspresi mengeluarkan bola mata merah teman-temanku …

meski melodi jeritan dan pekikan kencang Kuruta terus bergema …

Lututku lemas …

Perutku mual ...

Aku terduduk di atas rerumputan merah …

di antara aroma anyir darah teman-temanku …

Cukup ! Hentikan !

Aku berteriak kencang …

menutup kedua telingaku dan memejamkan mataku …

Tolong … Tolong aku, Kurapika …

Suara itu berhasil menembus gendang telingaku …

terdengar sangat lemah namun begitu familiar …

Pairo ?! Sahabatku ?!

Kulihat ia jatuh tersungkur …

mengulurkan tangannya berharap dapat menggapaiku …

Tubuhnya penuh luka memar dan luka sayatan …

Darah … Darah di mana-mana …

Aku berlari menghampirinya

Memeluk tubuhnya yang tak berdaya

Sadarlah, Pairo …

Bertahanlah …

Semua akan baik-baik saja …

Pairo terdiam

Tubuhnya tak bergerak

Air mataku kembali mengalir …

Tangisku pecah …

Kenapa ?! Kenapa ini semua terjadi ?!

Ini pasti hanya mimpi ….

Aku terus memeluk tubuh sahabatku …

saat kehangatan mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya …

aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya mimpi …

semua akan normal kembali saat aku terbangun …

Sementara itu ...

Sebutir peluru melesat ke arahku …

Sayangnya aku terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya …

Pandanganku mendadak berubah gelap …

Apa aku sudah mati ?

Hidupku berakhir ?

Syukurlah …

Dengan begini aku dapat menganggap tragedi ini hanya mimpi …

Kurapika-kun … Kenapa kamu di sini ? Apa kamu baik-baik saja ?

Suara lembut itu menyadarkanku …

Tubuhku terasa begitu hangat ..

Perasaanku mendadak tenang ...

I... Ibu ?!

Aku melihatnya …

Dengan pelukan hangatnya …

Ibuku menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tamenku ….

Melindungiku …

Merelakan peluru itu menembus jantungnya …

Dari balik tubuhnya

Aku melihat Ayahku

Dengan gigih Ayahku bertarung

Berusaha menyelamatkanku

Meski berulang kali sabetan katana membelah tubuhnya

" Pergilah, Kurapika … Kamu harus bertahan hidup... Lanjutkanlah hidupmu dengan baik … bangun kembali Suku Kuruta kita … Jangan kecewakan kami … hanya kamulah harapan dan kebanggaan kami …. "

Senyuman terakhir Ibuku

Memberiku kekuatan baru

Aku mulai berlari sekuat tenaga

berusaha berlari sekencang angin

meninggalkan Suku Kuruta

Sejak saat itu

Aku bersumpah

Akan mengembalikan mata merah Kuruta

pada tahtanya yang tak akan tergoyahkan

Suatu saat nanti

Aku akan memburu mereka

membunuh mereka

membalaskan dendam Kuruta

Laba-Laba berkaki 12 ...

**Epilog :**

" Danchou … Lihat ! Seorang bocah mencoba melarikan diri ..." sahut seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dengan santai.

" Tunggu ,Shalnark … Bocah kecil … Biar aku kejar dia... Dia akan jadi hidangan pencuci mulut bagiku … Hahaha..." timpal seorang pria berambut abu-abu panjang dan bertubuh tegap besar sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Tapi, Uvo... kelihatannya dia sudah pergi jauh." seorang wanita berkacamata dengan penyedot debunya memberi peringatan.

" Dendam Kuruta mengalir bagai sungai, arusnya deras seiring waktu berjalan."jawab seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai mantel dengan gambar salib terbalik di punggungnya sambil tersenyum. " Tak perlu membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari, ayo pergi ke lokasi berikutnya. " Dia beranjak pergi, kedua belas orang lainnya tampak sangat patuh kepadanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Laki-laki itu tampak begitu kharismatik.

" Ha...ah... Sayang sekali… Padahal aku ingin mendapat hadiah pencuci mulut. Suatu saat aku ingin bertemu dengan bocah itu dan menyelesaikan urusan kecil ini dengannya." Uvogin menggumam.

Kemudian mereka pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Suku Kuruta yang kini berubah menjadi lautan darah.

**A/N :**

Lagi-lagi kepanjangan … XD

Gomen ne , Minna-san …

Aku memang nggak terlalu pandai memilih kata …

Maaf Poetry-nya jadi campur aduk... :P

Yang jelas inti ceritanya …

Orang tua Kurapika mengetahui bahwa Genei Ryodan akan melakukan penyerangan di Suku Kuruta. Kemudian mereka mencoba menyelamatkan Kurapika dari tragedi pembantaian Suku Kuruta, dengan menyekapnya di gudang dekat Hutan Pinus(?) kediaman Suku Kuruta, tapi Kurapika justru kembali ke Suku Kuruta ... XD Di Suku Kuruta, Kurapika melihat bagaimana teman-temannya (termasuk orangtuanya & Pairo) dibantai dengan sadis...

Terus ceritanya... Ayah Kurapika bertarung dengan Nobunaga (kata kuncinya : katana XDD) dan akhirnya terbunuh, lalu Ibu Kurapika dibunuh oleh Pakunoda atau Franklin ini terserah Minna-san mengimajinasikan siapa :P (kata kuncinya : peluru XDD)...

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak kan ?

1 lagi, Minna-san …

Sepertinya di Fanfic ini, Kurapika-nya OOC yah?

Soalnya Ai banyak membuat scene di mana Kurapika selalu ketakutan & menangis …

XD

Jadi seakan-akan Kurapika itu manja dan lemah … XD

Gomen Kurapika & Kurapika FC … u.u

Terus endingnya agak aneh yah ?

Apalagi perkataan Kuroro yang terakhir itu, agak kurang nyambung …

XD

Terus kalau dipikir lagi, mana mungkin Genei Ryodan mau melepaskan mangsanya(?) …

Ai terlalu malas mikir ending yang aneh-aneh … :P

Nanti ceritanya justru tambah panjang lagi...

XD

Akhir kata...

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fanfic Ai yah...

* membungkuk

Dan boleh nggak Ai minta sesuatu lagi ?

:)

*puppy eyes

Review, please ?

:D

Hehe... :3


End file.
